


Punishment

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Mikasa get into a fight and are punished by Irwin to hold hands the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt on the imagine rivamika tumblr.

It wasn’t the first time Irwin had had to settle a wreck room brawl between soldiers, but it was the first time he’d had to reprimand Levi for this sort of action and frankly the thought of getting between him and Mikasa was enough to make anyone feel nervous. Armin and Eren were already trying to pull Mikasa back, Eren held onto her left arm, which she had gripped around Levi’s bicep, and Armin was practically hanging off her back, but neither seemed to hinder her abilities in the slightest, and Levi wasn’t giving her any slack.

“Hey, break it up!” Irwin commanded. Eren and Armin immediately stepped away, none too keen on getting mixed up in a fight, and the sound of the Commander’s voice made   
Mikasa break focus as her head turned to find his figure in the door way allowing Levi to deal one last blow to her cheek. She stumbled, pulling her arm from his to wipe blood from her mouth, but enraged, she began to return the blow with all she had, or she would have if Irwin hadn’t caught her wrist in time, merely centimeters from the Corporal’s expressionless face.

“Now, I’ve had enough of you two causing trouble,” Irwin began, stepping between the two to create some distance, “and we’re putting an end to this tomfoolery right now. Mikasa, Levi, your hands.”

Mikasa had disdain written across her face as clearly as Levi had contempt scrawled across his, but reluctantly they each extended their hands for a shake, but Irwin just chuckled and shook his head. “The other one, Corporal.” Levi’s expression was worth a thousand words in that moment, as he cocked his head at his superior, unamusement in his every feature. “Go on, take Miss Ackerman’s hand,” Irwin encouraged, a smug smile on his face.

The Lance Corporal produced a handkerchief from his back pocket which he ran over her palm before slapping his hand into it harshly. “Happy, Commander?”

Irwin grinned. “Ecstatic.” He turned slightly and motioned for Eren and Armin to step up. “Keep an eye on them, and make sure those hands don’t part until curfew.” Mikasa’s mouth dropped open, and she was ready to oppose the order, but Irwin continued as if he hadn’t seen it, “You two need to learn to get along. I understand in our occupation tensions run high, and your similar personalities can certainly clash, but we’re facing an enemy bigger than your little spats, so we need to all learn to work together, and hear you are fighting even before you breakfast cools down. If I hear about you letting go of each other, I’ll have cuffs slapped on your wrists, am I clear?” Both parties murmured in affirmation. “Good.”

 

The rest of the morning went without much conflict beyond a few slaps and more than few glares, but Eren and Armin were all too pleased to do their job, finding the situation absolutely hilarious. At lunch, Levi was none too pleased about the sudden influx of people at his table, which he usually had to himself, except on days Hanji came to check up on anything in which case she usually joined him much to his chagrin. Lunch was his “quiet time” and it was imperative he got it every day, but on this particular day, all of Mikasa’s friends surrounded him one by one, to keep up their tradition of socializing during meal hours, like chattering schoolgirls, Levi thought to himself, as he sipped his tea.

“So, how are you lovebirds holding up?” Connie asked, sitting down with his tray as Jean did the same while jealousy rolled off him in waves. Mikasa grumbled in response, lifting their still joined hands for all to see.

Eren’s laugh was almost enough to make Mikasa break the connection. It was a sound she never thought she’d actually be tired of hearing because it was usually a reminder that he wasn’t hurt or worse, but today it was a reminder that the bane of her existence still had ten hours till they could stop touching each other. Ugh, she couldn’t think the word “touch” anymore without feeling nauseated and a chill rolling down her spine, she was so sick of him.

Levi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs, until he settled with is right leg of his left, but his comfort was short lived. 

“Please move your leg,” Mikasa requested. “It’s too close.”

“It’s not touching yours, so I don’t think you have any right to request such a thing,” he disagreed smoothly.

“Would you rather they did touch?” she asked in a sickeningly innocent voice before she kicked his leg away quicker than Levi could register her plans, causing him to spill his tea all over his cravat.

“Why you little brat!” Levi hissed, slamming his now empty cup onto the table.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to call me little, sir,” she quipped back.

Levi’s hand balled into a fist, and he stood, drawing his arm back, ready to fight. Armin quickly soothed the situation, reminding them of the consequences, and neither of them wished for handcuffs to be added to the already tortuous mixture.

“Fine,” Levi began, seething with rage. “Come on, Ackerman.”

“Where do you think you’re taking me?” she demanded, pulling him backwards as he tried to walk away.

“I’m going to change cravat’s, or would you rather me wait till the tea gets on my shirt as well and you have to help me change that too?” He threatened, jerking her up and dragging her away harshly.

In his quarters, he ripped the offendingly dirty silk from his neck and tossed it into his laundry hamper as he tore open the top drawers on his dresser and pulled out an identical piece of material. As he began to loop the silk together with the correct technique, Mikasa sat on the bed and ran her hand over the neatly made sheets absent-mindedly. The room smelt like him, she thought to himself, like rosemary and some flower one might sniff and expect to smell sweet but would be slightly disappointed when it came out smelling almost bitter. Did the sheets smell the same way?

“Are you quite done?” he asked, now finished securing his precious cravat around his neck. 

She straightened up and blushed before standing. “I thought you might take till next year,” she said snidely, flicking her hair, which was getting a little long nowadays over her shoulder.

“Please, I think you were too preoccupied messing up my bedspread to notice the time,” he pointed, out, taking a forward as she instinctively took one back.

Levi was almost excited when he saw that glint in her eye, the fire that lit up in her mind when he pushed her buttons the way he’d yet to see anyone else do better than him. It was intoxicating, contagious. As if they were connected, as soon as that passion showed itself in her, he felt it in himself as well. That was the real reason he constantly tormented her. He didn’t hate her, far from it, but he rarely met a person who made him feel like he was young again.

It had used to be him against the world, but then he realized that was the only way the fight could be fair, but when he first saw Mikasa Ackerman in battle, he knew he’d met his match and he couldn’t be more pleased.

Without thinking he took another step forward, and in her step back she ran into his vanity, as she stumbled against the mirror, he caught her chin and pressed his lips to his in a heated kiss that was over too soon when she pushed him away with all her might.

“Are you crazy?” she questioned, ripping her hand from his and running from the room, and straight into the Commander.

Irwin smiled as Levi emerged frantically, and he pulled the promised upon handcuffs from his belt.

Levi’s locked on with a click, but the sound of Mikasa’s was drowned out by a monstrous roar from outside. “Titan!” Mikasa stated, already beginning to run to the 3DMG storage room, dragging Levi behind her for a split second before he held his own in the race.

Hooking themselves into the gear with little difficulty, the two of them managed to get ready only slightly slower than the other soldiers, though they ran into conflict as Mikasa attempted to go left around the titan and Levi tried to go right. Obviously the two crashed back into each other and Mikasa cursed, “You idiot, we have to work together. Follow me!”

With no time to convince her that going right would be the wiser choice, Levi abided by her command wordlessly, letting the 3DMG do its work and pull him through the air and up to a high tree branch above a 5 meter class and two 3-4 meter classes.

“We go around, knock out the biggest first,” Mikasa strategized.

“No, look,” he said, tilting his head to indicate his line of sight. “Jaeger’s already in position to get him. We’ll take the smaller one in the middle on our way across their path. There’s another big one farther over in the taller trees.”

“How do you know?” she questioned.

“Just trust me,” he instructed, backing up give them enough room for a running start. “Ready?” She gave an affirmative nod. “Then on three. One, two, three!”

They leapt getting a clean slice on the middle titan as Levi had suggested, letting Eren and Sasha take the other two. “Eight meters ahead on out right,” Levi directed Mikasa. “See him?”

“Yeah,” she answered, “Do we double back around?”

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed, proud that she was picking out the same approach as he would on his own.

They whisked behind the final titan without it noticing. Levi was right it was a big one, an easy 10 meters, so with a final swing upwards, they fell on the titan’s neck perfectly. Levi took the top slice and Mikasa took the bottom.

The fall of the gigantic body made a deafening crash, attracting the attention of the other soldiers. Needless to say, they were more than a little surprised to find Levi and Mikasa standing on a titan’s back, genuinely smiling at each other with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
